


Rising Sun

by Sssyzygy1



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Community: shamyficexchange, F/M, TBBT, shamy, sheldon x amy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssyzygy1/pseuds/Sssyzygy1
Summary: ONE-SHOT: SHAMY: Sheldon's and Amy's dreams have been interrupting their thoughts and lives. Both are exhausted and confused about where their relationship is headed. Then, Amy is propositioned on girls' night by another man. Will Amy and Sheldon lay their cards out on the table, or is this the end of Shamy? Will the morning bring a fresh start?SPOILER: Shamy Forever
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler, Sheldon x Amy - Relationship, shamy - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> My newest take on the Shamy relationship was a little harder to write. I put some of Amy's POV in this one, along with Sheldon POV. I hope you like it! Please let me know if this works as well as my other works. Read, review and enjoy!

He was changing his sheets, again. It was Amy’s fault.Since Prom, before that if he were honest, he had begun having very vivid dreams about her.Most of these dreams were confusing, some were terrifying.Many were explicit and inappropriate, and resulted in shamefully cold showers when he should be sleeping. Even though he was trying to push tonight’s manifestation out of his mind, he found the vision floating into his mind as he folded the top sheet in tight hospital-corners.She had risen, like a Phoenix, above him.There had been fire all around them, glowing, burning, incinerating all his worry and doubt.Her hair had fallen sinuously over her bare breasts, and her skin was rose all over.Her eyes met his as she lifted her hands above her, almost witch-like, enchanting him. Raising his own hands to her hips he let them slide up her sides to close around her breasts. The heat of her was a volcano as he dove recklessly into her fire over and over until he lost himself. 

At that moment, everything he had ever known faded to black, and he had bolted up in bed, covered in sweat, breathing heavily, aching and shaking, almost as if he had the flu. It was not altogether unpleasant, but his sheets were wet with sweat, and he was desperate with need for her.In the darkness of his room, he had reached for his phone to summon her to him, but he lost his nerve and set it aside again as he returned to his senses.

What had that vixen done to him?He barely recognized himself anymore.Enslaved by need and desire for her, he could barely concentrate on the most basic of tasks.She was in his every thought.When he boiled water for tea, he thought of the hours of entertaining and challenging conversations they had over their mugs.He remembered her smile, bright as the sun, and the sassy giggle when they shared the results of their most recent experiment.Watching Star Trek consistently had him imaging her once again in her federation uniform, with her short-short skirt, and her enticing black boots, so that he wanted to play _doctor, Star-Trek style_ all over again.Even when he was at work, doing equations, her face would appear before him, distracting him.He really didn’t know how much more he could take of the near-constant gnawing in his lower abdomen.

Something had to give: _He had to give._

By relenting, by succumbing, would he find peace?Or only more confusion?Would he lose what made him Sheldon Lee Cooper, or would he be the same man, just more satisfied? He didn’t know, and he wouldn’t likely be finding any answers tonight.Crawling back into his newly made bed, he stared helplessly at the ceiling, the thoughts cascading through his mind at a speed that was nearly faster than light.He felt completely overcome, and exhausted.He closed his eyes, stubbornly trying to force the thoughts from his mind.He began to recite Pi aloud, quietly as to not disturb Leonard, until late, late into the night.The light from the rising sun was showing just over the horizon when his exhausted body finally fell into a restless sleep. 

**xxxxxx**

It was the screaming that woke her, and it only took her a few seconds of disorientation for her to realize that the screams were her own.She bolted up in bed, dragging herself from the night terror.Panting in panic, she held herself, rocking back and forth, trying to give herself comfort.That had been a bad one.She shook her head trying to dislodge the fear that had settled around her like a heavy, winter cloak.She was covered in a thick-sheen of sweat, and her hair was plastered to her forehead and neck.Pulling herself out of her waterbed, she stripped out of her flannel nightgown and underwear, and headed to the shower. 

She would need to change her sheets, again, she thought in disgust.This was the third night terror this week.This one had been particularly bad.It didn’t take a psychologist to interpret this one: Her subconscious was pretty clear.She was afraid of losing Sheldon.This one felt so real that she was still pretty shaken up.Replaying the dream, she felt the fear.She stood outside the comic book shop.Sheldon was calling for her, reaching for her. His voice had risen in layers of fear, and there was a blazing inferno all around him in the shop. She could see him, as though through a fog, trapped there, surrounded by flames crawling every wall, grasping and greedy, suffocating him. She was desperately trying to get to him, but she couldn’t break the glass of the door.Then?The explosion: the sonic boom that deafened everything around her, and the smoke and fire so thick, Sheldon was blocked from her view.Then, the whole place had shattered at her feet, and everything faded to black.She had lost him, and she had lost herself.Her screams were all that remained. 

Grabbing the handle, she put more cold water into the mix of the spray.This was getting out of hand, and she couldn’t pinpoint the reason behind the increase in nightmares.She groaned, trying to trace the source of the dreams, as she stepped into the basically-cold water.Between the rather erotic dreams about Sheldon that she had been having lately, and these night terrors, she couldn't remember the last time she had slept through the night.She was tired, and damn it, she was frustrated.Washing herself, she thought back to the last time she had had so many night terrors.It had been awhile.In fact, it was just before she had met Sheldon.Since meeting Sheldon, and then Penny and the rest of the gang, and finally- _finally!-_ having friends who accepted her as she was, she had been able to let go of some of the stress and anxiety and desperate loneliness that brought on the night terrors. 

The relief of friendship, and her new found contentment with Sheldon, had truly changed her life.Sure, she sometimes felt like she had changed almost overnight, and she worried that she had lost some of Amy in Sheldon, but the trade-off had been well worth it.She was so much happier now.And Sheldon was everything she had ever wanted in a boyfriend.He was a genius.He challenged her as no one ever had.He was adorable, especially when his hair was disheveled from his own hands raking through it.Oh, how she wished to run her hands through his hair and mess it up a little on her own.Above all, he liked her for who she was, quirks and all.If he could just get past his touch-phobia, everything would be perfect. 

She knew he was working on it.She was patient, happy with any crumbs of affection.After all, he willingly held her hand now.He had kissed her, and wow those kisses!They made her whole body tingle. She always followed his lead, as to not push him too far, too fast.Sometimes, only sometimes, he would bring his hands to her waist and pull her against him, holding her close.Occasionally, he would deepen the kiss, tilting his head to the side, and his hand would slide slightly higher onto her side. 

Then, there had been the last time he had kissed her.She sighed just thinking about the romance of it.He seemed to have gotten caught up in her.They had kissed slowly, sweetly, his lips pressing against hers again and again.It was like he was tasting her. She had actually heard a small noise in his throat, something like a suppressed groan.His hands hand strayed up her sides and into her hair, and he had held her head, her hair tangled in his fingers.She had risked placing her hands upon his chest.There were no words to describe her euphoria.So, the kisses were wonderful. More, it had been his idea to add those kisses to the relationship agreement, so she knew he liked them too, which made her as giddy as a school-girl playing with her first microscope. 

And at Prom?He had told her that he loved her.Sheldon Cooper loved _her_ , plain, nerdy, loser Amy Farrah Fowler.Someone loved her! For all his faults, there was no better man for her than Sheldon, and she was happier than she had ever been.The nagging fear that he was a flight risk was still very much present- and she believed it might be this fear that was the root of her dreams.Knowing he loved her was wonderful, but she also knew that Sheldon was still holding himself back from her.He was afraid of their relationship.He was afraid of change.He was afraid of moving forward.She understood that he was afraid of her and his feelings for her.He just couldn’t seem to let down the last walls between them.

But the truth was, they shared that fear.She loved him.She knew she had lost her heart to him that very day in the coffee shop, but still, the walls she had erected around herself years ago, to protect herself from hurt, were very much still a stronghold, a fortress against the despair that he alone could bestow.She crawled back into bed, desperate for rest, and closed her eyes, blocking out the thoughts that threatened to keep her awake.She willed her heart beat to slow down, and took deep breathes until she finally drifted into a light sleep. 

**xxxxxx**

Waiting.He was waiting for her again.He didn’t know why he waited for her.He knew she was out with the girls.He wasn’t scheduled to see her tonight.It was laundry-night, not date-night.He found himself seeking her company more often than not nowadays.Ugh, Universe knows, he was tired.He hadn’t been sleeping due to the dreams he was having about her.He was angry.He was exhausted.It was way past his bedtime. He heard the girls enter the building. _About time._ They were giggling as they made their way up the steps.It sounded like they had had a fun night.She’s probably drunk, he thought sourly.A drunk Amy meant a flirty Amy.A flirty Amy would be a kissy-face Amy.He sighed thinking a kiss might be a nice way to end his night.But, he thought, it might work him up again and make sleep evasive. 

_Damn._ He was growing grumpier by the second.He couldn’t allow himself to kiss her.The last kiss had gotten out of control.He had used his tongue for crying out loud.Her lips had tempted him.She had called to him like a siren, and he had been entranced.That could never happen again!He needed to control these base urges, no matter the cost.He wasn’t going to be a slave to her anymore.He was done!He wouldn’t kiss her.He wouldn’t touch her!That part of their relationship had to stop. They would return to a relationship of the mind.Determined, he stormed to his door, ready fling it open and make his demands, when heard Bernadette’s squeaky voice. 

“Amy, I can’t believe you didn’t accept that guy’s offer!He was totally hitting on you.How many drinks did he buy you?I mean, he was really making the moves!”

“He was totally into you, Ames.” Penny said.Both girls were giggling loudly.He suddenly lost his breath.Another man was making moves on his Amy?Someone had propositioned her?He held his breath a second longer- he couldn’t breath anyway- and held his hand still on the doorknob.Why wasn’t Amy saying anything?Then he heard her light giggle. 

“He was SO into me.He actually wanted to take me home, he told me so.I told him I was in a relationship, but he didn’t seem to care.He said, ‘I bet I could take better care of you,’I couldn’t help but laugh.He probably couldn’t tell me the square root of 9!”Amy fell into a fit of giggles, and he felt himself relax nominally.A dummy like that could never be competition to him for Amy’s affections.She was nearly as crazy about his brain as he was.

“Weren’t you even tempted?” Bernadette asked her.“It’s not like we would blame you.”

“Yeah Ames, we know you and Sheldon care for each other and everything, but he’s well…awfully slow!” Penny continued, finishing Bernadette’s thought.He felt heat creeping up his neck.He was infuriated.How dare they encourage Amy to be disloyal to him!They would both get a strike!He started to turn the knob again, but Amy’s voice stilled his hand. 

“I love Sheldon.I could never be with anyone, but him.I’ll wait for him.But you know what?I wondered for a second what it would be like, you know?To be wanted that much?” He could hear the loneliness and despair in her voice, and he felt ashamed.She went on,“I guess it’s nice to be wanted.I wish Sheldon wanted me.”He could feel her presence on the other side of his door.He raised his free hand, laying it against the cool wood.He wanted nothing more at that second than to pull her to him and confess everything: that he _did_ want her, so desperately.He would tell her all of his deepest, darkest secrets if he could take that sadness from her voice. 

He heard Penny struggling with her door then, and Bernadette burst into laughter.“You missed out Ames, your sex life will continue to be as theoretical as Sheldon’s work now.Shoulda taken that guy up on the offer while you had the chance.”

“Bernie! Leave Amy alone, she loves Sheldon.She’s not gonna take a ride on any random guy’s spaceship!”Penny said.“Besides, Sheldon loves her.He’s changed. We’ll all see sometime.Come on, let’s get some sleep.” 

Emboldened by Penny’s loyalty, he finally opened the door.Amy was standing there, facing his door, just as though she could sense his presence.Penny had already made her way into her apartment, and Bernadette was a step behind her. Bernadette looked over her shoulder and saw Sheldon, and her mouth gaped open. 

“Um, Ames, you coming?” Bernadette’s cheeks were bright red, and he knew that Bernadette knew that he had heard everything. 

“Amy,” he said quietly, “will you come in for a minute?”

She nodded mutely, and looked over at Bernadette and shook her head.Bernadette shrugged and closed the door with a loud bang that shook the floorboards.They were alone in the hallway.Sheldon stood to the side, and gestured for Amy to move into the apartment.She walked past him, into the room, and he followed, closing the door quietly behind him. They stood, just next to Leonard’s desk, looking at one another in silence.

“You, um, heard all that?”She asked.He nodded in affirmation.Awkward silence filled the air between them once again, as they continued to look at one another, measuring each other.

Her eyes were big, still slightly sad, and scared.He could tell by looking that she had been sleeping just as poorly as him.The circles under her eyes were dark and purple, matching his.He sighed.He wanted to be mad, but she looked so vulnerable, and he was so tired that he couldn’t scrape together the energy to be angry anymore.It wasn’t her fault that other that men found her attractive, she was beautiful, after all.It also wasn’t her fault that he was so scared of moving forward.He wanted to move toward her, but he held himself steady.

Brimming with unshed tears, her eyes shined, she reached her hand toward him. “Sheldon,I…” she trailed off, letting her hand fall uselessly at her side, her voice breaking.He could tell she was close to tears, and he felt a little piece of his resistance melt away. 

“It’s ok, Amy.” He said, keeping his voice quiet.He took a small step forward toward her.He took her hand, and brought her into a hug.He sighed, feeling her relax slightly in his arms. He felt a lot more calm with her here with him.It was a simple revelation, but profound.She brought him peace. With her in his arms, he wasn’t anxious, and although his ever-growing need for her was there, it was not clawing at his insides like when tried to sleep, alone, in his room at night.No, with her right here, in his arms, he felt comfort, and love, and acceptance.

Suddenly, that something inside of him- that something that he held out of her reach- just crumbled.He was hers all along, and he knew that he could always be himself with her.She wasn’t changing him. She accepted him.He could still be Sheldon Lee Cooper, genius, and also be Sheldon Lee Cooper, lover of Amy Farrah Fowler, all at the same time. He could take the next step- as long as it was with her. He ran his hand gently down her back.He pulled her away just a bit, and looked at her meaningfully.

“You’re exhausted.I’m exhausted.Let’s talk about all of this tomorrow.Let’s just set this all aside, and go to sleep.”She suddenly stiffened in his arms, and pulled away.Confusion crossed his features, and he watched her head toward the door.She stopped short and turned to face him once more.

He wanted a reset?Again?How far back would they go now?Internally, she groaned.“You’re right, I _am exhausted._ I can just head home.I’m ok to drive, I didn’t really drink that much.I just agreed to come back to Penny’s because they were both so drunk.I’ll just head out… and there’s no reason for a reset Sheldon.No worries, I’ll see you tomorrow.”She felt the sting of rejection, and she could almost physically feel her fortress doors slam shut.Maybe this relationship was going nowhere.Maybe she should just give up this dream.She was tired of feeling guilty about pushing for each crumb of affection. She shouldn’t be changing Sheldon and pushing Sheldon.It wasn’t right.It was selfish. If he didn’t desire her or want her physically by now, maybe he never would. For crying out loud, some random guy at a bar had propositioned her after a 20-second conversation, and she and Sheldon had been in a relationship for nearly four years.Why was she was doing this to him?To herself?It wasn’t fair to keep forcing this anymore.She spoke up then, filled with courage. 

It was well past time to lay all her cards on the table.Her anger and frustration was coming to head.She was just so exhausted.She looked at him, and suddenly it felt like she was in her dream- like she could see him, and the flames were all around them, but she couldn’t reach him.Something inside her felt as it was about to break.Before she could consider her words, she heard herself say, “In fact, maybe I won’t see you tomorrow. I’m tired, so very tired, Sheldon.I don’t think I can do this anymore. Being in a relationship with you is just so physically and mentally exhausting.I can’t sleep.I haven’t eaten much because my stomach is constantly in knots.I can’t be alone anymore, but sometimes I wonder if it wouldn’t be better if I, if we… I don’t know anything anymore, but I know this isn’t working.” Then the tears broke like a dam, and fell from her eyes across her cheeks.Embarrassed, she turned away from him and faced the door, covering her face with her hands.

He stood there, silent, shocked.He didn’t understand what was happening here.Why was she crying?What was she saying?Was she… breaking up with him?He felt a sharp pain settle in his chest, so sharp that he grabbed at his chest, and gasped.For the second time that night, he was breathless.He couldn’t lose her, not now when he had just realized how he was safe with her, and he could trust her completely.He took a step toward her.He wouldn’t let her walk away from him.He had been trying to take another step forward.He wasn’t asking her to reset anything!Didn’t she understand?He was asking her to come to bed with him- _just to sleep, at least for now-_ but for him this was still a huge step.He wanted to feel her next to him all night.It was a test.He wanted-no, _needed_ \- to see if he would sleep better with her beside him.It was the next step, the next step toward their future.And she was ending it?Ending things with him?He felt his world crumbling all around him.

Panicked, he reached out for her.“Amy!I don’t understand what’s happening here.”She whirled back to him.Her eyes were red with tears, and when she locked eyes with him, she choked on her sobs.He looked as miserable as she felt.Why were they hurting each other like this?She felt her resolve weakening, and those fortress doors edging open, as she looked into his blue eyes, and the confusion in his countenance.

“I don’t want to change you, Sheldon. I don’t want to fight anymore.I don’t think I can wait anymore.It’s not right, for either of us.It’s just too much.” 

“You’re right, I’m done waiting.It is too much.It’s all too much!”he retorted.Before he even realized what he was doing, he had reached out, grabbed her and dragged her against him, kissing her, desperately pouring himself into the kiss.He was hoping with everything he was that she would understand.He broke apart from her, roughly, almost shaking her, forcing her to look into his eyes.“It’s not enough,” and he kissed her again, rather roughly.He looked at her, the desperation clear in his eyes.“It’s never enough.I never have enough of you.” He held her tightly, refusing to allow her to look away.“ Don’t you see?I’m scared, Amy.I want you so badly, but when I let myself go, I get lost in you.I’m afraid I’m losing myself along with my control.You can’t just leave me.I swear, I’m working on it.I’m just trying to find some balance. I’m just so tired.I’ve been dreaming of you every night.I haven’t slept either. I just thought…. we both look so tired.We need sleep, Amy.You aren’t thinking clearly.I love you too much to lose you.Come, come with me.I swear to you I’m not resetting anything. I don’t want you to sleep on the couch…I want you in my bed, with me, beside me.I want more, but tonight?I just want to sleep.Please Amy, can’t we just…. sleep?Please, just be patient with me for one more night.Come to bed with me.”He let her go then. He couldn’t drag her into the bedroom, after all, he was a gentleman. 

Her heart, and the fortress doors protecting her heart, burst open with hope. She looked into his eyes, searching for any sense that he was just saying what she needed to hear, but she could see no deception in those eyes that she knew so well.All she saw was light and heat, and love.She saw the love so clearly.He didn’t want to reset their relationship! He wanted her to stay the night, and to sleep where he slept.She felt the sting of tears on her cheeks again, but these were happy tears.How could she feel so many emotions in so short a time?Weariness, anger, sorrow, desperation, and now?Happiness?He wanted her, all of her! She stepped into him again, lifting herself to her tip toes, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.He let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, and smiled as she took a step away from him and held out her hand.He took it, and in a move that surprised them both, he unabashedly brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss there.He led her to his room.He handed her his Flash T-shirt to wear to bed, and took his pajamas into the bathroom to change.

Entering the room, he found her standing, staring at the bed.His t-shirt just covered her delicious bottom, and when she looked over her shoulder at him, he felt that need claw into him. He felt his cheeks redden.He moved to her, and placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek. 

“I, um, sleep in the middle.Which side do you want?”he asked her, tentatively. 

“Is it ok if I take the left side, that way I can put my glasses on the nightstand?”He nodded, and he crawled into bed on the right side.She moved to the left, and settling herself under the covers, she took her glasses off and placed them them on the nightstand. She also reached up and turned off the lamp.She turned her body to face his.She smiled at him shyly.

He reached over, moving her hair behind her ear.He grinned and then chuckled.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing, it’s just… my t-shirt, my bed…. my Amy.It’s one of my better ideas, if I do say so myself.” He leaned in and kissed her, quick and sassy, and raised his eyebrows.She giggled.His face suddenly became serious.“Amy?”

“Hmmm?”

“I love you.I really love you.”He kissed her again, this time the kiss deepened into something slow and potent. When they broke apart, they were both breathless. 

“I love you, too.We’d better sleep.” 

“Ok.”He watched as she turned over to sleep on her side.Quietly, wordlessly, he moved in next to her, settling himself all around her, and wrapped his arm across her waist.They fell into the deepest, most relaxing sleep either had experienced in a long, long time.

**xxxxxxx**

He dreamed of her again.The earliest twilight of morning was filtering faded purple hues into the room.She was in his arms, her soft body lay against him.His need for her was building deep within him. He let his hands trail over her body as he trailed kissed along her neck.Her scent surrounded him.He groaned at the feel of her bottom pressed against him, and pressed himself lightly against her.His left hand engulfed her rounded breast above the material of the t-shirt she wore, just as his right arm encircled her waist and pulled her even closer to him.Sliding his tongue across the hollow of her throat, he heard her moan his name.The sound startled him, and he woke fully, realizing this was no dream.He was in bed with Amy, in his room, and he was touching her, without her consent. His arousal was even now pressing against her bottom, and her neck was wet with his kisses.He gulped, trying to restrain himself. 

“Sheldon?” she whispered sleepily, leaning back, snuggling against him.He whimpered aloud again as her bottom brushed against him and her breast was pushed, once again, against his palm. He nuzzled into her, taking deep calming breaths. “Don’t stop,” she whispered, encouraging him to touch her again. He didn’t have to be told twice, and immediately pressed his lips to her neck again.“Ummmm,”her little noises and mewls were driving him almost as crazy as her body, which was shifting against him, repeatedly pressing against him.Suddenly she turned to him, her eyes open, and her breathing heavy. 

“Amy?” he entreated questioningly, looking her deeply in the eyes. 

“Yes?”

“I don’t think I can wait anymore, either.”He was referencing their conversation from the night before.He reached out and trailed a finger gently down the side of her breast.He let his eyes trail down her side.He felt certain in this decision.In fact, once decided on a course of action, all his previous fears drifted away.Apparently committing to Amy was all the security he really needed.He brought his eyes back up to hers, gauging her reaction.Was she ready?She raised her eyes, clearly understanding his suggestion, but instead of answering, she moved closer and kissed him.They didn’t need words now, she thought.She looked at him communicating her assent: She was his, she’d always been his. She pressed her lips to his once again.

The kiss deepened, and he let his tongue tease her lips. Tilting her head, she hesitantly opened her mouth, and her tongue slid against his.She nearly bolted right out of the bed from the electricity that past between them.He moaned, diving into her even more desperately.Why had they waited so long?Why had they tortured one another?Why had he been afraid? This was more. This was everything. This was life-altering.He hadn’t counted on the monster growling inside of him to take more, demand more, give more.

She felt like somehow during the night they had shifted into one of the alternate dimensions Sheldon was always going on about.Sheldon was kissing her, touching her.She couldn’t believe this was happening.He wanted her.They were in bed together.She could touch him, smell him all around her.There was the talc, and that faint, familiar, enticing smell that was just Sheldon.Her hands acted of their own accord, and moved to his shirt. She needed to feel his skin beneath her hands. 

Hands were moving quickly now, hers and his.Hers were undoing all the buttons to his pajama top.His had snuck underneath his t-shit, grabbing her hips to pull her against him. Holding her bottom was the epitome of perfection.“Ummm, Amy.”he murmured, sliding into another mind-blowing kiss.Deeper and deeper they slipped under the spell of love and lust cast in the air. The taste and feel of her was driving him wild.Her hands were now rushing to push his shirt away from his shoulders. He pulled apart from her long enough to remove it, and set it aside on the chair near his bed.He pulled his nightshirt off in one swift move before diving back to her, urgently seeking her lips.Her hands were upon his chest immediately, and the tentative feel of her fingers against his skin left a trail of heat that radiated all over him. He slid his hands up the heat of her sides and to her breasts.“So soft, so so soft,” he moaned again.He slid his thumb across her nipple, and felt it harden at his touch.

“Sheldon,” she sighed breathily.Her need was evident in her voice, and he was desperate to please her.Her hands coasted down his sides as her lips trailed down to his neck, nipping the sensitive flesh below his ear. She was pushing his pants down, and he helped her, shoving both his pants and his underwear to the bottom of the bed.Now he was fully naked and instead of feeling shy, he felt empowered.Her hands drifted, her delicate fingers closing around his girth. Her eyes widened in surprise:He was both soft and firm.He was nearly overcome.Something inside him slipped, and he realized fleetingly that it was his control.He growled, and in an instant he had rolled her beneath him, taking his t-shirt off her as he went.

And in that moment, his breath caught in his throat. Time stood still.She lay beneath him, nearly naked and caught between his knees.She was panting with yearning for him, her hands on his bare hips.Her hair was splayed across the pillow, the hint of light catching her natural chestnut highlights. Her eyes were wide and dilated.Her eyes blinked slowly, as she gauged him, puzzling over his reaction.Her lips were swollen from their kisses, and her skin was pink all over.in a word, she was radiant.He took his hand and traced her face, cupping her cheek.She leaned into his hand, nuzzling against him, her eyes full of trust and love. 

“Amy, you are so beautiful.You outshine the stars.”His heard the incredulous tone of his voice, low and deep, and he barely recognized its timbre, or the words, as his own.A delightful flush spread over her cheeks and she glanced away, bashfully.His Amy wasn’t used to compliments. _His fault,_ he thought, berating himself.He should always compliment her.He just never thought he needed to voice the obvious.Suddenly, instead of the fast and furious, he wanted the slow and sensuous.He would take his time, and worship her properly, showing her all the adoration he should have shown her all along.Kissing her gently, his lips trailed a pathway down from her lips to the hollow of her throat, tasting her honey skin as desperately as a chocking man gasps for air.HIs movements continued down over her larynx, and over her collar bone. He listened carefully to her soft inhalations of pleasure.When he slid his tongue over her nipple, he blew his warm breath gently over the peak. 

Her groan echoed in the quiet room.She arched into him.She could barely stand the pleasure building within her.The quick, heady desperation she had felt seemed to have abated, and in its place was abiding love and thick, heavy arousal.Sheldon seemed on a mission.He whispered words of love and endearments as he made his way down her body, touching, sliding, tasting.The heat was overwhelming her.His hands slipped beneath the waistband of her panties, pulling them down and away from her legs, before he slipped a finger through her wet folds.She barely registered his voice, as he quietly stated, “Fascinating,” before slipping a second finger deep within her. He pressed gently back and forth, moving them within her.She coiled like a spring, and there was an audible intake of breath. Her body felt like a hurricane, and as he lowered his lips to her center, she was the eye of the storm. Lightning quick shocks of pleasure pulsed throughout her, and she convulsed.She was swept away by the transcendent euphoria, and his name spilled from her lips, filling the room with the music of her cries. 

He couldn’t help feeling in awe of her magnificence.Her body was alight with a an ethereal glow.Not only did she put the stars to shame, the sun was faded in her resplendence.He pulled air deep into his lungs, and watched her come down from her throne in the heavenly realms. Her eyes opened slowly, heavy with the remaining pleasure coursing through her. She smiled, and he gasped, actually gasped, he was so floored by her beauty.With one look, he was overcome, and the heavy pull of need greedily rose to the surface.He crawled back over her, staring deeply into her eyes for the longest time.She leaned forward and kissed him. He found himself poised about her, as she wrapped her legs around him, and the sunlight was beginning to pour through the windows, reflecting in her eyes.He was cradled at the apex of her body, ready and willing to break down any barrier that remained between them.The longing to join with her was so great, he could barely hold himself in check, but he needed her affirmation.

“I need to hear you say it, now, please, Amy, please tell me.” 

She placed her hands on his face as he held himself above her.She raised her head to place her forehead against his, “I love you, Sheldon.I want you.I need you.Only you.” 

“Oh God, I love you too,” he groaned and slipped inside her gently, easily, as though they had joined together this way for a thousand years.While the overwhelming feeling of pleasure as her body accepted and surrounded him coupled with the blinding sun pouring into his eyes, he was temporarily blind.He was wrapped in a cocoon of sensations.He was fit in a tight ring of fire.A raw, nearly animalistic, moan escaped his lips as he buried his face into her neck.“Mine,” he grunted possessively, as he began to rock gently in and out of her responsive and willing body. She was only his, and he was hers, mind, body and soul. 

They moved as though dancing.They had both expected clumsiness, and awkward insecurity, but instead they quickly developed a rhythm together, an easy rise and fall:he called, she answered.Sounds of pleasure rose like a melody all around them.They kissed, they caressed, they slid together seamlessly, so that he could no longer tell where he ended and she began.The pleasure built and built until he knew that soon he must surrender to it as he had to her: fully and without reservation. 

When she again reached her zenith, he felt her walls tighten around him, and he could do nothing more than ride out her joy.His name on her lips, caused an elemental reaction, an eruption of soul.He reached for her hands, calling her name thrice, with each final thrust, until he came undone, deep within her. As his heart rate slowed, he rolled, pulling her into his arms, cradling her against his chest.She placed a kiss upon his chest. She wouldn’t lose him now. Secure in his love, she rejoiced in their joining. He responded by brushing a hand lightly down her back. Her eyes were heavy again, and fell closed. Her breathing deepened, and she slipped into sleep.He watched her eyelashes lay against her cheekbones, and signed in sated contentment. 

Al those fears had been unfounded:He hadn’t lost himself at all.With her, he was more, just as with him, she was more.Together, they were one.As the morning sun took its rightful place in the sky, he felt himself drifting toward sleep.He closed his eyes, feeling fully complete for the first time in his life.

They had found each other in the bright light of that rising sun. 


End file.
